El precio por Extrañarte
by Sele de la Luna
Summary: Takumi se encuentra muy cansado trabajando el doble de lo normal y a la vez estresado porque extraña a alguien muy especial. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes mencionados en este one-shot no me pertenecen. Son de Fujiwara Hiro-san. La narración en cambio, si salió de mi cabeza xD

**Advertencias:** Lemon. .

**Correcciones:** Zury Himura. Gracias amiga querida.

**El precio por extrañarte**

Takumi estaba en su estudio terminando de organizar una considerable cantidad de documentos muy importantes. Se había pasado la mayor parte de la semana de aquí para allá, corriendo a contra reloj para poder tener todo en orden y dedicarse a descansar en sus tan merecidas y ansiadas vacaciones.

Desde su luna de miel, hacía ya más de dos años no había tenido tiempo libre para su adorada esposa. Y, en el caso de ella, siendo abogada era aún peor. Puesto que viajaba constantemente de Japón a Inglaterra e inclusive pasaban varias semanas en las que prácticamente no se veían.

¡Como la extrañaba!

Tenía que dejar de distraerse; pensar en su esposa lo alejaba de sus obligaciones y no podía darse el lujo de equivocarse, cualquier documento en el lugar erróneo podría resultar en desastre para el banco y los clientes. Y, aunque él era un aclamado médico, su hermano había caído en cama y no tuvo más remedio que hacerse cargo del imperio Walker. Y por más que se repetía que sería por un par de semanas más, ya estaba por demás cansado.

Se masajeó un poco los hombros, tantas horas de trabajo lo habían dejado un poco entumecido; aunque enseguida se dio cuenta que su propio masaje estaba resultando ineficiente: no tenía las manos de Misaki.

No podía más del cansancio, el aburrimiento y la falta de amor de su mujer. Si era franco consigo mismo, debía re-frasear eso. No era falta de amor, porque eso sobraba en su matrimonio… era falta de intimidad. La última vez que habían estado juntos había sido hace tres semanas y realmente ya no soportaba la ausencia de su mujer.

Afortunadamente ya faltaba poco, Misaki volvería pronto y con solo una semana más, su hermano estaría completamente recuperado para volver a su puesto habitual y ser la cabeza de la familia.

Necesitaba un café… sí, tal vez con eso despertaría un poco. Sus hombros seguirían molestándolo, pero al menos estaría un poco más concentrado al ingerir un poco de cafeína. Se levantó con mucha pereza, casi arrastrándose por el pequeño sillón que lo retenía en sus mullidas telas y almohadones.

Llegó milagrosamente a la puerta de su estudio y paró en seco al escuchar ruidos en la casa. Echó un vistazo en la habitación en la que estaba y no encontró a Licht por ningún lado, seguramente el pobrecillo estaba hambriento y debía estar buscando comida. Le restó importancia y siguió rumbo a la cocina.

Había llegado hasta la sala cuando vio un par de maletas junto a uno de los sillones. Su corazón dio un pequeño pero evidente pálpito al entender lo que ese equipaje significaba.

Misaki estaba en casa.

Al parecer, a la muy astuta se le pasó por alto decirle ese pequeño detalle. ¿Esperaba sorprenderlo? ¿Se le había pasado realmente? Ella no sabía que él estaba en la casa, pues tenía entendido que estaría trabajando en el banco y en el hospital.

Mucho más despierto y mágicamente descontracturado, se dirigió a toda prisa pero sigilosamente hacia su habitación. La puerta estaba abierta, la luz era tenue pero se podía ver con toda claridad todo el lugar. Su corazón volvió a hacerse presente con más fuerza al verla ahí…

Estaba boca abajo recostada en su amplia y cómoda cama matrimonial, a sus pies se había hecho un camino de prendas descartadas, una por una por su despampanante esposa. Vio los zapatos, su blusa, su falda tan sexy y profesional que tanto le gustaba, y, que realmente la hacía ver profesional. También su sostén estaba al borde de la cama. Ella solo traía puesto unas sexys panties de lo que él podría jurar que era encaje.

Ahora no solo su corazón se hacía presente… sino también una parte de su anatomía que le reclamaba desde hacía semanas atención. Sin pensarlo dos veces y cual felino asechando se acercó a Misaki, emulándola al ir desprendiéndose de sus propias vestiduras hasta llegar a ella.

No sabía cómo contener su felicidad. En ese momento se olvidó de todo, trabajo, hambre, dolores y del animal hambriento; absolutamente de todo. Solo quería ir hasta ella y fundirse en un solo ser. La espera había sido eterna, cada vez la extrañaba más.

Completa y maravillosamente desnudo, se recostó a su lado. Temía siquiera respirar muy fuerte, no quería despertarla… al menos no todavía. Quería acariciar cada parte de su esbelto cuerpo, quería recorrer cada parte de su ser… quería volver sentirla estremecer bajo sus caricias y besos.

Acto seguido, masajeó su cabello, rosó con sus labios su perfecta y nívea piel de su espalda, acarició con fervor sus piernas. Después hizo sentir tacto con placer contra su redondo y perfecto trasero… aspiró extasiado su intoxicante aroma de mujer. Pero todavía no era suficiente. Quería más y estaba feliz de poder hacer de ella mientras descansaba por su tan largo viaje.

¿Estaba siendo egoísta? Si, podía ser que sí, pero sabía que Misaki disfrutaba tanto como él.

Sin contenerse un segundo más y con toda la delicadeza que su pasión le permitía, dio vuelta a su esposa dejándola de espaldas. Y para su sorpresa, los hermosos ojos ambarinos de su esposa lo miraban con deseo y picardía.

— ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo Takumi?— Le preguntó sensualmente y desafiante.

— ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que regresabas?— Le recriminó, mordiéndole el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda para luego juguetear con él y lamérselo con un ritmo que sabía la enloquecía.

—Ahora—.

Y sin más, se acercó a su esposo y le dio un apasionado beso que no hizo más que alimentar ese fuego que lo estaba consumiendo.

—No esperes piedad Misa-chan. Te he estado extrañado demasiado—

Ella por su parte esperaba que cumpliera con esa amenaza, ese viaje se le había hecho demasiado largo y no veía el momento de subirse al avión para volver con él lo más rápido posible.

Takumi con ánimos de no decepcionar, tomó a su esposa de la cintura y comenzó a besar cada centímetro de su piel. Recorría feliz de la vida ese cuerpo que tanto había extrañado durante semanas… la voz de su esposa y sus ojos al mirarlo y desafiarlo, habían hecho que el deseo que tenía creciera el triple.

No se cansaba de su sabor, pero todavía faltaba probar lo que más amaba. Lentamente pero sin pausa, sus besos y caricias se dirigieron al punto de la anatomía de Misaki en donde más calor sentía. Sin dejar de acariciarla y de susurrarle lo mucho que la amaba y había extrañado, acercó sus húmedos labios al centro de su femineidad e hizo que su esposa inhalara fuertemente con expectación.

Su lengua era cálida pero nada se comparaba con el fuego que sentía al probar el sabor de su amada. Se sentía en las nubes, quería gritar y quería enterrar su lengua en lo más profundo de su ser. Cada beso y cada embestida que le daba con su lengua lo acercaban cada vez más a su límite pero no culminaría sin antes hacerla gritar de placer.

—Takumi—

Estaba cerca, predijo sonriendo con orgullo y placer. Luego de aumentar el ritmo por algunos minutos, escuchó y sintió como Misaki se derretía por fin con cada beso y caricia.

— ¿Me extrañabas?— Preguntó aún agitada.

—No tienes idea—. Le respondió feliz.

Siguiendo sus impulsos más salvajes, tomó de la cintura a Misaki, la atrajo hacia él y de una sola estocada entró en ella. Ya no podía resistirse más, necesitaba hacerla suya de nuevo, necesitaba sentirla, piel con piel. Cada embestida, cada caricia, cada gemido… quería todo. La abrazaba, la apretaba con fuerza, sus manos no dejaban de recorrer su cuerpo, se sentía explotar y así lo hizo…

Cuando por fin se recuperó de sus espasmos, su mirada seguía manteniendo el mismo fuego. Su pasión seguía ahí, y fue entonces cuando Misaki supo que esa noche no dormirían. Él no haría su trabajo y ella no desempacaría ni descansaría pero…

—Te dije que no tendría piedad… —Le recordó el rubio de ojos verdes.

—Eso espero—. Lo provocó ella, realmente esperando que cumpliera.

—Ah Misa-chan, cuando termine contigo, no te levantarás de esa cama por dos días—. Le advirtió sonriente y feliz de la vida.

Misaki tembló y se sonrojó furiosamente, ya había sucedido antes cuando se había ido de viaje y la había extrañado demasiado. Estuvo de cama por dos días, y por lo que le estaba prometiendo, esa vez sería igual.

Y como lo prometido era deuda, para cuando Takumi terminó con su esposa, Misaki apenas se podía mover. Pero a pesar de todo, la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que tenía no se la sacaba nadie.

—Eres muy astuta, Misa-chan—.

— ¿Ahora por qué lo dices?—

—Sé que te gusta que te extrañe…— Le susurró al oído haciéndola sonrojar mientras que se hacía camino para tomar un buen baño.

— ¡Es-espera estúpido Takumi!—

— ¿Qué sucede?—

Misaki miró a un costado y luego directo a sus ojos con un lindo rubor.

—Llévame contigo—.

— ¿Y eso por qué?— Preguntó fingiendo no saber.

Misaki lo miró con ganas de golpearlo. — ¡Ya sabes!—

—No, no sé— Siguió fingiendo.

—N-no puedo moverme—. Finalmente le concedió.

Cuando finalmente Misaki confesó, Takumi estalló en un ataque de risa. Pero cuando la tomó en brazos, Misaki se vengó tirando de su cabello lo cual lo hizo reír aún más. Y, aunque su cuerpo estaba entumecido y era el motivo de la risa de su marido estaba feliz. Definitivamente lo había extrañado.

— Los viajes a partir de ahora serán de no más de diez días —. Afirmó convencida.

Y con las risas de Takumi de fondo, ambos fueron a darse un buen y relajante baño.

**Fin**

**:.**

**Notas de Autora: **Hola, hacía mucho que no escribía de esta pareja así que en u n pequeño brote de inspiración salió esto. Espero que les sea de su agrado, reconozco que estoy un poco oxidada pero la intención es lo que cuenta. Espero que dejen sus reviews comentando que tal les pareció. Un beso grande.

Sele

**PD:** si no leyeron, hace tiempo que publiqué un one-shot llamado Boda, gracias a los que leyeron y comentaron y los que no ¿qué esperan? Está lindo. Si se quiere sería como una pre-cuela a este pero no es necesario leer Boda para comprender este (obviamente) jaja.


End file.
